


Самогонщики

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Обычное пиво Макфи в музее вряд ли разрешит, а вот древнеегипетское — пусть только попробует отказаться. Опять же он всё переживает, что денег нет, а представь, сколько народу захочет попробовать настоящее древнеегипетское пиво? Так что эта машина себя ещё покажет..."





	Самогонщики

_Без каких-нибудь особенных затрат  
Создан этот самогонный аппарат,  
А приносит он, друзья, доход,  
Между прочим, круглый год!  
(с)_

Джедидайя Смит всегда был человеком наблюдательным: не зря числился в неформальных лидерах своей диорамы. Что там мэр! У этого старикашки мимо носа что угодно можно пронести. Не то Джедидайя: ни один клоп мимо не проскочит. Джедидайя всё заметит и подумает: с чего бы это? И с Октавиусом поделится, и обсудит, конечно.

Вот и в этот раз Джедидайя приволок Октавиуса к комнате охраны и буквально заставил слушать под дверью.

— Нет, вот ты смотри, партнёр, опять они там заперлись! На задвижку! Да, что ты на меня так смотришь, я дверь толкал: думаешь, у меня силы не хватило? Да я всю нашу диораму привёл вчера её толкать — не открылось! Значит, заперто! Вот они который раз запираются там вдвоём и занимаются чем-то, интересно мне знать — чем!

— Ну, Джед, как тебе сказать, — покраснел Октавиус. — Значит, такая любовь, всплеск чувств, очередной медовый месяц, как это у вас теперь называется? И это... ты случайно не завидуешь, нет?

Джед разочарованно отмахнулся:

— Дохлого гризли тебе в палатку, партнёр: всё вы, древние римляне, об одном! Ты думаешь, что они с фараоном там трахаются? А вот хрен тебе. Они там что-то изобретают.

— Изобретают? Почему ты так думаешь?

— Во-первых, потому что это Гигантор! Его же хлебом не корми, дай поизобретать что-нибудь. А во-вторых, я подслушиваю. Когда они там трахаются, то совсем другие вещи говорят. А когда «ты только погляди, что получится» и «не-ет, так оно работать не будет» — значит, что-то изобретают!

— А, — вспомнил Октавиус, — Ларри хотел создать машину для производства пива.

— Серьёзно? Тогда причём там фараон тогда?

— Что ты, Джедидайя! Ты разве не знаешь, что Древний Египет — родина пива?

Джед почесал в затылке и пробормотал:

— Ты вроде недавно говорил, что Древний Египет — родина минета?

— Так одно другому не мешает, — авторитетно заявил Октавиус. Джед посмотрел на него и вздохнул:

— Гигантору, как всегда, больше всех повезло. Я бы тоже хотел иметь партнёра с такой родины!

Октавиус снова покраснел, взмахнул руками и выпалил:

— Джедидайя, во имя Юпитера! Ты хочешь сказать, что у твоего партнёра в этой области есть какие-то проблемы?

— С пивом — никаких, — кивнул Джед. — А вот с минетом...

— Так, — решительно сказал Октавиус. — Пошли.

И уволок Джеда к себе в диораму за рукав.

***

— Ну вот, — Ларри с довольным лицом выкатил готовый агрегат на середину комнаты. — Смотри, что получилось. Всё, как ты говорил: холодным способом, только резервуар для сброса мякины пришлось пристроить. А то она и правда будет в зубах застревать.

— Гмм, — Акменра подошёл ближе и осторожно потрогал трубочки и провода. — И что, оно действительно... будет делать пиво?

— Не просто пиво! — гордо ответил Ларри. — А настоящее пиво по исконному древнеегипетскому рецепту! Обычное пиво Макфи в музее вряд ли разрешит, а вот древнеегипетское — пусть только попробует отказаться. Это историческая вещь! Опять же он всё переживает, что денег нет, а представь, сколько народу захочет попробовать настоящее древнеегипетское пиво? Так что эта машина себя ещё покажет. С сырьём сейчас, слава Осирису, проблем нет... что ты хихикаешь?

— Ты так смешно говоришь — слава Осирису, — признался Акменра.

— А кому же ещё, если у нас тут настоящий древнеегипетский пивоваренный агрегат? Нет, погоди, неправильно: не пивоваренный, а пивоизготовительный. Я все время про холодный способ забываю.

— Ничего, — сказал Акменра и снова осторожно, с уважением потрогал сеть проводов и трубочек. — Изумительно: и как тебе вообще всё это в голову пришло?

— Во-первых, я очень внимательно тебя слушал, — улыбнулся Ларри. — А во-вторых, когда я тебя наслушался, я однажды днём пришёл домой, лёг спать, и эта конструкция мне во сне приснилась. Ты знаешь, что многим великим изобретателям их изобретения снились во сне?

— Великим изобретателям, — рассмеялся Акменра. Подошёл и поцеловал Ларри в щёку. — Ну что, будем делать этот... как сейчас говорят... первый пробный пуск?

— Без проблем, — Ларри взял со стола пластиковый одноразовый стаканчик, поставил в агрегат и нажал кнопку. Машина вздрогнула, зафырчала, и в комнате охраны запахло солодом. Когда стаканчик наполнился, Ларри взял его и протянул фараону:

— Будь экспертом?

Акменра царственно кивнул и вначале просто понюхал содержимое. Потом уже с более заинтересованным лицом сделал глоток. Потом ещё глоток. Потом отпил и подержал во рту. Сглотнул и допил всё, что было, одним махом. А потом радостно возвестил:

— Настоящее! Качать изобретателя!

***

— Это что тут такое?! Что за шутки?! Или штуки... или... что это?

— Пиво, доктор Макфи.

— Пиво?! Дэйли, вы серьёзно считаете, что музей будет этим торговать? — сморщил нос директор. — Вы вообще представляете, что такое музей?! Вы столько лет здесь работаете, и даже не понимаете, что музей — МУЗЕЙ! — никогда не будет приторговывать выпивкой, как какой-нибудь последний кабак!

— Не просто выпивкой, доктор Макфи, — спокойно подчеркнул Ларри. — А самым настоящим древнеегипетским пивом: исторической реликвией, созданной по аутентичному рецепту древних фараонов. Ак, скажи.

Акменра снова царственно кивнул, всеми силами пытаясь не засмеяться: так удивлённо посмотрел на него директор.

— И вы, правитель, добровольно участвовали в этом безобразии?

— Почему же в безобразии? — величаво поинтересовался Акменра. — Воссоздание древних напитков — одна из миссий музея как храма просвещения. Это оказание уважения истории, как я понимаю. И, право, я удивлён, что вы против этого.

— Я? Против? — разъярился Макфи. — Я против того, что посетители музея упьются в стельку и будут...

— Но нужно же понимать разницу между пьянством и дегустацией, — мягко перебил Акменра. — Правители Древнего царства обладали особым умением пить пиво так, чтобы не пьянеть. Да оно и не такое уж крепкое: вы попробуйте.

Макфи покосился на него недоверчиво:

— Не такое уж крепкое?

— Конечно. Правда, Ларри? Но стоить может довольно дорого, ведь аутентичность рецепта повышает цену напитка. И таким образом музей легко может поправить свои эти... финансовые дела. Где ещё такое можно попробовать? Так вам стаканчик? Два? — говорил Акменра вкрадчивым голосом. Ларри за его спиной украдкой фыркнул: о-о-о, когда Ак начинает вот так говорить — сопротивляться ему невозможно. Самому Ларри это уже очень хорошо известно.

Директор, как и следовало ожидать, тоже не устоял:

— Два! И чтобы больше я этого тут не видел!

***

— Три пинты? — дурашливо схватился за голову Джедидайя. — Гигантор, да ты садист.

— Почему сразу садист? — с усмешкой возразил Акменра. — Господин директор сам просил ещё: он сказал, что поначалу плохо распробовал, потому что вкус непривычный. И потом — он историк, ему очень интересны древние рецепты, вот он и...

Из коридора послышались звуки волынки. Октавиус вздрогнул:

— Во имя Феба, покровителя искусств! Что это за дикие вопли?

— Это шотландский народный инструмент, — разъяснил Ларри. — Наш директор изволит танцевать и музицировать!

Тут дверь комнаты охраны распахнулась, и заглянул Макфи: раскрасневшийся, с улыбкой во всё лицо, с волынкой в руках — и в килте.

— Ну? — воскликнул он. — Что вы все тут сидите? Почему не идёте плясать? О, великая Шотландия, ты прекрасна и сильна! Ну же, подпевайте, — и он что есть силы задудел в волынку, подпрыгивая и задирая ноги. Все спешно отвернулись: как известно, настоящие шотландцы под килтом не носят нижнего белья. Никому не хотелось проверять, был ли директор настоящим шотландцем.

— Эх, вы, — вздохнул Макфи. — Ладно! Я пойду танцевать со львами! И с мамонтом!

Он скрылся за дверью, и Акменра с тревогой посмотрел на Ларри:

— Зал африканских млекопитающих у нас закрыт?

— Закрыт, но я бы пошёл присмотреть, — тут Ларри буквально вынесло из комнаты. Он уже не расслышал, что Джедидайя бросил ему в спину:

— Ну что, Гигантор, доизобретался?..

***

К счастью, сломать входную решётку зала млекопитающих директору не удалось. Но у самого этого зала он заметил Рекси.

— Утипутечки! — возопил Макфи. — Пойди ко мне, моя деточка!

Рекси посмотрел на директора очень удивлённо и оглянулся. Увидел Ларри — и радостно замахал хвостом: директор так и отлетел в сторону. Волынка выпала из рук, килт задрался, и окружающим всё-таки пришлось убедиться в том, что шотландцем Макфи оказался самым настоящим.

— Кошмар какой, здесь же дети, — пробормотал Ларри себе под нос, одёргивая килт директора. — Осторожно, доктор Макфи, вы ничего себе не поломали?

— Дэйли, прекращайте хватать меня руками! — отпихивался директор. — Я вам что, мумия из саркофага? Что вы на меня так смотрите, вы думаете, я не знаю? Ха-ха-ха! Вон она, ваша мумия, у вас за спиной стоит. Ак, привет, гы-гы! И вот что, раз никто со мной не танцует, я желаю кататься на этом тинан... тираз... ти-ран-но-зав-ре!

Ларри поморщился. Одна надежда была на Рекси: у него сейчас мозгов было явно больше, чем у Макфи.

— Рекси, ко мне, — выдохнул Ларри. — Лежать. Так, хорошо...

Акменра подвёл директора ближе, осторожно держа под руки. Но директор царственной помощи не оценил, отпихнул фараона и полез Рекси на спину сам. Голый зад под килтом смогли обозреть уже все собравшиеся на балкончике второго этажа. Зрелище и правда было редкостное.

— Слушай, Ак, — шёпотом спросил Ларри, — а как ты тогда первый раз на это верхом усаживался? Ты же тоже был в юб... кхм... в схенти? И тоже совсем без белья?

— Есть одно отличие: я тогда был трезвый, — так же шёпотом ответил Акменра.

— Прекратите болтать! — негодовал Макфи. — Я сейчас сяду, и...

Ему наконец удалось забраться и устроиться верхом. Рекси аккуратно поднялся; Макфи наверху икнул и завопил, молотя тираннозавру в бока пятками:

— Уи-и-и! По-е-ха-ли!

С балкончика раздалось мощное ржание: подтянулся Аттила сотоварищи. Макфи подъехал ближе и поманил вождя гуннов рукой:

— Ты! Лохматый! Я давно-о хочу с тобой поговорить! Сейчас я покатаюсь — ик! — а потом мы с тобой побеседуем! Ты понял?

Аттила растерянно глянул на директора, но на всякий случай покивал.

***

— И вот тут она мне и заявляет, — рассказывал Макфи, прижимая Аттилу к стойке информации. — Так и говорит, значит: никаких вам больше дотаций, выкручивайтесь сами, как хотите! У меня на вас и так в бюджете перерасход, а ваши ночные программы... — Макфи горестно всхлипнул и вытер нос о рукав гуннского вождя.

Вождь сочувственно заговорил, натурально собираясь погладить директора по голове. Макфи совсем разошёлся:

— Вот и я о том же! А потом она меня вот так схватила, представляешь?

Аттила кивнул и снова произнёс фразу на своём.

— Именно! – обрадовался Макфи. – Я ей: вы что, не трогайте экспонаты... то есть меня... руками! Ну и что же, что вы председательница, всё равно!

Аттила нахмурился и выдал в адрес председательницы что-то нелестное. Длинную такую заковыристую тираду.

— Точно! — совсем расцвёл Макфи. – Вот и я говорю…

Акменра подошёл, тронул директора за плечо:

— Доктор Макфи, вы знаете гуннский?

— Какой гуннский?

— Ну… он же на гуннском говорит.

— Кто говорит?

— Аттила. Он же гунн!

— Кто гунн?! — удивился Макфи. — Отвяжись, ради бога!

Потом взял Аттилу за плечо и дальше продолжил увлечённо рассказывать.

Постепенно живописную группу обступали экспонаты.

— Тантибус, — укоризненно прозвучало из толпы. Ларри обернулся:

— Чего?

— Это Колумб пришёл! — обрадовался Джедидайя.

— Он говорит — кошмар, — перевёл Октавиус. — На латыни.

Тут Ларри не выдержал.

— Сам он кошмар! А если ему так всё не нравится, пусть забирает этого пьяницу и уносит куда хочет!

Октавиус подошёл к Колумбу и сделал знак рукой — наклонись, мол; а потом выдал короткую фразу на латыни. Колумб согласно кивнул и мягко взял директора поперёк живота.

— Эй, пусти! — задрыгал ногами Макфи. — Прекратите трогать меня руками! Вы с ума, что ли, все сошли? Поставь меня на место, ты, верзила, как там тебя! У меня душа просит музыки! Я желаю тан-це-вать! Фараон, заводи дискотеку!..

Ларри вздохнул и посмотрел на часы: до рассвета было ещё изрядно времени.

***

В девять утра Ларри осторожно заглянул в кабинет директора. За дверью слышались оханья. Ларри усмехнулся и вошёл:

— Доброе утро, доктор Макфи!

— До-оброе? — со стоном приподнялся на диване директор. — Ты издеваешься?! Ох... расскажи, что вчера произошло, я ничегошеньки не помню.

Он кое-как сполз с дивана, подошёл к зеркалу и сдавленно охнул:

— Господи! Откуда... откуда это всё? Вот этот синяк... под глазом. И ещё один!

Ларри снова усмехнулся. И честно сказал:

— Вы провели вчера весьма насыщенную ночь. Сперва испытывали новую машину для производства настоящего древнеегипетского пива... кстати, я принёс вам ещё образец для дегустации, — Ларри вынул из-за спины спасительный стаканчик. Макфи разом осушил его и немного сфокусировался на окружающем мире.

— Отпустило? — поинтересовался Ларри. — Пиво-то отличное, сам фараон сказал — получилось. Ну, в общем, вы дегустировали!

— Сколько я надегустировал? — дрожащим голосом спросил директор.

— Три пинты, — бесстрастно уточнил Ларри. — А потом...

— Ох! — Макфи схватился за голову. — Не надо подробностей. Скажи лучше — почему у меня так болит… м-м-м… то, на чём я сижу?

— Ну, — честно сказал Ларри, — вы катались на Рекси. Без штанов. Да, потом ещё на мамонте катались!

— Ох, — обескураженно произнес Макфи. — Так, значит, мамонта… тоже я?

— Нет, это было ещё до вас. В ледниковый период.

— А-а-а! Хорошо. А откуда этот синяк?

— Ну... Ближе к рассвету вы велели, чтобы была дискотека, и на этой дискотеке приставали к Сакаджавее. Трогали экспонат руками! — мстительно добавил Ларри, пытаясь не заржать. — И отхватили от Рузвельта.

— О, господи, — выдохнул Макфи. — А второй синяк откуда?

— А после Сакаджавеи вы пытались потанцевать с Акменра.

— И... э-э-э... отхватил от тебя?

— Как можно, доктор Макфи! Меня вы вчера назначили вашим первым заместителем. Правда, потом уволили. Так что, я пришёл получать расчёт? — Ларри не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Господи, какой расчёт? — непритворно ужаснулся Макфи. — Скажи лучше мне — в музее всё в порядке?

— В полном, — с удовольствием доложил Ларри. — Хотите — вместе посмотрим?

Они шли по этажам, где всё действительно было в самом полном порядке, и даже придраться было не к чему. Но Макфи упорно казалось, что все экспонаты — и в диорамах, и в зале первопроходцев, и в гуннской экспозиции, и так далее — смотрят... осуждающе. Особенно почему-то Аттила. И Тедди. И Рекси! И когда пришли в египетский зал убедиться, что скрижаль на месте — послышалось, что в саркофаге кто-то тихонько хихикает. Над ним, конечно! Над директором музея!

А в комнате охраны гордо возвышалась странная конструкция из трубочек, проводов, непонятных железяк и мигающих лампочек.

— О, вот этот корень зла, — вспомнил Макфи. — Вот эта ужасная пиводелательная машина, которую немедленно надо отсюда вышвырнуть!

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Ларри бесстрастно кивнул. — Я её забираю и начинаю торговать настоящим древнеегипетским пивом где-нибудь в другом месте. Например, в Смитсоновском институте. Туда на это пиво толпами валят посетители, делают кассу всем музеям сразу, тамошний директор осыпает меня премиями, а наша председательница говорит вам, что вы...

— Стоп, — опомнился Макфи. — Всё не так. Вам — премия в размере полугодового оклада, машина остаётся в музее, торговля пивом идёт на ночных программах, не больше стакана в руки. И если фараоны действительно могли это пить и не пьянеть — я проникся новым уважением к нашему коллеге из саркофага.

— Так не по три пинты же, — пробормотал Ларри. Макфи тут же вскинулся:

— Что вы сказали?

— Нет, ничего. Так значит, даёте добро?

— Да! Как бы то ни было, а постоянный доход музею очень не повредит!

Ларри шёл домой и думал: вот и ещё одно его изобретение обрело небывалую популярность. Но с другой стороны, без фараона четвёртой династии и не вышло бы ничего? Кстати, интересно, Макфи поверил, что Ларри со своей машиной в самом деле может перебраться в Смитсоновский? Хмм, если поверил — то значит, на тот момент ещё не окончательно протрезвел.


End file.
